


love U

by gimmethaticecream



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmethaticecream/pseuds/gimmethaticecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Dominion<br/>A meaningless one night stand takes an unexpected turn in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love U

Nothing bothers one more than the few seconds when you're waking up and not sure of where you are, why or how. Doubts in the early morning are a dreadful thing, even for archangels.

Michael pushed away the impression of being choked to death along with the person asleep on top of him. He breathed out slowly, taking in a few details about the place while his brain scraped the events of the previous evening. He definitely recognized the high antenna of Seattle through the white curtains of the room.  
He attended some penthouse party the previous night, there was a lot of people he didn't know and loud music he disliked enough to avoid alcohol on top of it. Things heated up, and then he was in this room, having some supposedly good time with the woman he just pushed aside. But what marked him was how lost he got in his thoughts, supposedly sleeping to humans. The frustration was overwhelming.  
He tried to pull himself out of bed when he noticed the woman's legs were entwined with his. The archangel changed his mind about not waking the her up and just fumbled out of the king-sized bed, leaving the human behind with her whines and nonsensical mumblings. He grabbed a bottle of water on the nightstand which he promptly emptied, eyes closed. When his eyelids parted, he noticed the red haired woman was now watching his naked body. He offered no reaction to her blatant appreciation of his features and let her fingers run the outline of his abs, her nails pressing on his hip bones on their way down. His condescending stare was being mistaken for some sexy smug act, he could tell from the woman's smirk. But he was in no mood for flesh anymore.

When he walked off, following the trail of his clothes, the woman asked him to come back to bed with grapes or wine. He remained silent and when he had his underwear on, he chuckled at her demand. Michael put his dark pants on and left the room with his shirt and jacket in one hand. He managed to recognize the penthouse of the previous night. The few pictures on the walls identified the woman from the bedroom as the ower of the place. He walked slowly in front of the frames as if he was finally getting acquainted with his host. The angel had the choice to consider one important enough to be acknowledged and remembered, yet it seemed his better self spared him of keeping memories of the eve; he figured he'd just leave as soon as possible. The bedroom door opened behind him and soon two arms embraced his torso.  
"Michael. I miss you too much."  
Neither her voice or her face were familiar to him. He rolled his eyes, yet stopped on his way out, reading a note on top of a wrapped present.

To my dear Emma,  
My little piece of heaven on earth.  
Love u

She woman he now assumed was named Emma dug her forehead in-between his blades, warm forehead against his skin, her arms constricting around him.  
"You should stay here, in high places, with celestial creatures like yourself, with family." 

_Celestial_. He clicked, stiffening a bit. That was the kind of stuff Uriel would beg him to stay with. His sister inspired the definition of clingy for sure, but he couldn't believe she'd go so far as to possess a body to be closer to him. Not _that_ close.  
Michael nearly ripped the woman's hands off his chest and pulled her in front of him to force her against the wall.  
"How dare you!"  
He'd never been mad at his sister, and even precisely at this moment, the angel was mostly disappointed and helpless. He kept staring at the woman's eyes, hoping he'd catch a proof that he didn't screw his very sister in the body of some woman he clearly knew nothing of.  
"I think that's my line, for so many reasons, Michael." The woman grinned, clearly the least bothered by this misunderstanding.  
"How dare you keep me up all night and sneak out without a word?"  
She paused, but since Michael stood stone motionless, she went on.  
"How dare you ignore Gabriel and I? How dare you give those humans so much attention?"  
The woman's eyes quickly glanced to the bedroom door and continued.  
"How dare you disregard your own family?"  
Michael dropped his hands from her wrists, releasing her since he had no answer for her inquiries yet. Last time she saw him this troubled was when he realized how much his blood thirst led him off tracks, she and Gabriel had had to intervene to prevent humanity from extinction under his wrath.  
He walked to the window and opened it wide, his wings unfolded, ready to fly off in broad day light which was not his usual ways. The human kind was not ready for angels and he knew it. Uriel was now sure she had cornered her brother so much he didn't consider hiding his true nature from mankind.  
"Who's Emma?"  
He asked, as if it even mattered at this point.  
The red haired woman walk up to him and stood by his side.  
"My little piece of Heaven." She smirked.  
Love u. That was the dedication he read earlier  
Emma was Uriel's girlfriend or at least one of her interests. He gulped and stared at the traffic, circa 70 floors down. He regretted shutting his brain the previous night because he now missed important clues. He figured Uriel might have placed Emma on his way, knowing he wouldn't pay much attention to her, because his sister knew him better and now she could be tricking him into believing it was her last night. One thing was sure, she made him a total tool and he could never be sure of what his beloved sister affirmed. So he thought it was safe to say Uriel only got into Emma's head in the morning, if it helped him moving forward.  
"Did you get a kick at this prank?" Michael wasn't exactly asking and his sister knew that, she laughed and hugged his side, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
"Did you get a kick last night?"  
He snapped at her words: "I don't quite remember, so much for that so called night. Please keep your conquests off my path or I'll make sure they don't find their way back to you."

Uriel chuckled coldly, watching her brother fly off the penthouse. At this point she almost wished she could spend a night getting his attention rather than reason him for spending too much time with humans. She leant against the window frame and her spirit freed her girlfriend's body.

When Emma woke up, she was standing in the cold, naked in front of her window, unsure of what happened the previous night, nor how she ended up there: the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a reckless!Michael tag yet? because I'm liking him confused and toyed with.
> 
> Pseudo-incest as in notsureifhappenedornot as long as Michael's concerned.


End file.
